


Cause When You Love The Way You’re Living It's Hard To Fret About Much (I Ain't Ever Going Back To Thinking Straight)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Businessman Ashton, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess plugs, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy, Uni student Luke, basically Ashton does Luke in front of his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a pretty boy who likes expensive things.</p><p>(Or Sugarbaby Luke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause When You Love The Way You’re Living It's Hard To Fret About Much (I Ain't Ever Going Back To Thinking Straight)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically SOMEONE kept on nagging me to write something and I know they are sugar baby Lashton trash so here it is. I told them it will be rubbish coz I kept on writin this forever but they didn't care about it.
> 
> So here it is. Another sugar baby Lashton coz I do t k ow how to write lashton any other way.
> 
> Title from Catfish and the Bottlemen - Twice coz they have new album out on Friday and I'm already crying over it.
> 
> Expect more fics titled by their songs coz I'm trash like that. (Well except the next Muke fic which will be titled after lyrics I had stuck in my head for the past 2 weeks)
> 
> Edited on iPad so mistakes are possible.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke was a pretty boy and he knew it. It was hard not to when everyone was telling him that ever since he was a baby. His mother says he had everyone wrapped around his finger with his angelic face and baby blue eyes from the first day he stepped his foot in nursery. Girls loved to play with him because he was shy and eager to please and he would let them brush his pretty blond hair and put their hair clips in it. The boys would bring him chocolates because they liked the way his cheeks turned pink and they were eager for the thank you peck on their cheeks. His mother raised him to be a polite boy after all.

Luke was used to being given things his whole life without expecting anything in return. That is until the first year of high school when Luke met the first person who ever said no to him. Of course Luke went and befriended the boy who went by the name Michael and seemed to be the only one able to resist Luke's charms.

Luke was a pretty boy who liked pretty things so he acquired himself a pretty boyfriend. However, as Luke was growing older and started attending university, he realised a lot of pretty things costed a lot of money he didn't have. He also realised pretty uni boys usually didn't have a lot of money.

It was at one of the uni parties where Luke was drunkenly moaning to Michael how he wanted new YSL boots but he couldn't afford them when the older boy said Luke should get himself a sugar daddy.

"Just go at one of those fancy bars next to the offices. You'll have men drooling over you before you make it to the bar." The current red head suggested.

And that's how Luke found himself on his knees in a very posh bar's toilets, with a warm come dripping down his face and a business card with hastily scribbled apartment address in his shirt pocket one week later.

*

Luke liked Ashton. He was not too old (just on the verge of pushing 40), he was good looking, taking great care of his body and had very deep wallet. He was also extremely good in bed and loved to spoil his baby so Luke made sure to keep him well satisfied in order to keep all the pretty things coming. And there was one pretty thing in particular that really caught his eye. On Luke's misfortune it was also very very expensive.

"Daddy." Luke whines as he curls against Ashton on the leather couch in older man's apartment wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and Ashton's come slowly dripping down his thighs.

"What is it baby boy? Daddy is just in the middle of something here." The older replies whilst not moving his gaze from the stack of papers in his hands.

"Daddy." The blond whines again as he climbs onto the older man's lap, pulling the papers out of Ashton's hands and throwing them over his shoulder, earning himself a sharp spank on the bare bottom.

"Luke!" The older tries to glare at the boy on top of him but his expression softens up once the teen in his lap grabs the hand that smacked and then caressed the soft fat globe and leads it to where the twink is still dripping with his spunk. Ashton rubs the pads of his pointer and middle finger over the swollen flesh, enjoying the broken whimpers leaving the teen's mouth as he pushes the digits inside.

"Daddy." Luke whispers into the older man's ear, both hands now wrapped around Ashton's neck as he slowly rides the two fingers forcing him open again.

"What is it Princess? What do you want?" He says as he grips the twink's side with his free hard, forcing him to keep still as Ashton scissors the fingers inside the tight passage. He can feel the remains of their previous fuck run down his fingers, dirtying his lounge trousers where Luke is straddling him.

"There's this golden guitar I really like Daddy. The one we've seen yesterday when we were going to that business party of yours." Luke says before crying out loud at the feeling of Ashton bumping his skilled fingers against his prostate.

"I don't know baby. I just got you new leather jacked you begged me for. And those golden YSL boots. That guitar is very very expensive." The older man reasons, his left hand loosing its hold on Luke's waist and moving towards the butt cheek, grabbing a handful and pulling it apart.

"But Daddy." Luke whimpers at the feeling of his arse being played with. "I really really want it."

"Well baby boy. We can't always get what we want." Ashton says teasingly before suddenly pulling his fingers out of the blond and pushing him off his lap on the soft plush carpet. "Leave me alone. Daddy has to work so he can afford your spoiled rotten arse." He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, throwing one last glance at the pouty teenager on the floor before picking up the bound stack of papers of the floor where Luke has thrown them.

"Daddy!" Luke whines, unused to being denied things from people that are not Michael. He picks himself up on his hands and knees and crawls towards Ashton, forcing his way between the older man's knees and resting his head on his lap, looking at the curly haired man with his big blue eyes.

"Daddy please."

"Daddy's working Princess."

"Daddy could be fucking my mouth and coming on my face instead." Luke suggests.

"I'm not buying you a golden guitar."

"How about me on my hands and knees, you fucking me from behind? I know how much you love to do me doggy style. Cmon Daddy."

No reply.

"I could ride you?"

"Do you really think you riding me will make me want to buy you a golden guitar?" The older man finally looks away from the papers to stare challengingly into the big doe eyes.

"You can tie me to the bed." Luke suggest next.

"Go play with those pretty princess plugs I got you last week and let me work in peace." Ashton dismisses the blond annoyedly as he turns the page.

"You can fuck me against the window wall. Pull the curtains wide open, press my face against the window as you kick my legs apart. Anyone on the street looking upstairs would be able to see a boy being rammed against the glass."

Ashton blinks at Luke's last words, mouth slightly open in surprise. Bingo.

"Would you really do that? Let someone watch when I'm fucking you?" The hazel eyes finally turn to meet the blond's gaze again.

"I'd let you do anything for the golden guitar." Luke replies.

The blond watches as the older man seems to be thinking Luke's proposal through. He patiently sits on the floor, his bare arse rubbing against the expensive carpet, dick chubbing up at the idea of Ashton fucking him in a public place, in front of a stranger.

"I have a friend who's interested in what we are having." Ashton says after a coupe of minutes.

Like smiles brightly as he nods in reply.

 

*

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can always cancel." Ashton frets over Luke who's lounging on the bed casually, waiting to be desired by two men. The blond rolls on his tummy on the freshly made bed, lifting his arse up in the air, pretty black lace panties peaking from underneath the white Oxford shirt.

"Are you getting a stage fright?" Luke teases the older man, sending him a challenging stare over his shoulder.

"Don't be a brat." The older replies as he pulls on the waistband of the black underwear, making Luke yelp as the elastic snaps against the skin. He tries to glare at the older man but Ashton is too preoccupied with feeling up teen's arse to notice it. He gently squeezes the left globe before swiftly moving the heel of his hand over the crack and softly pressing on the heart shaped gem hiding underneath the black lace.

"Daddy!" The teen moans at the feeling of the cold steel moving inside his arse and pushing his arse against the wonderful pressure.

"Remember the rules baby." The older man says sternly before moving his palm from Luke's butt under the shirt and gently patting his lower back. "Do not speak to him. You are there to be fucked by me and not by anyone else." He leans down to press a kiss on top of the golden head. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point just say red and we will stop immediately. Do you understand baby?"

"Yes Daddy."

A soft click of the door opening and closing can be heard and Ashton moves away from the teen. He checks for any wrinkles on his black lounge pants and black T-shirt before grabbing for the lube he's chosen for today's occasion.

"I'm gonna go greet our guest. Be ready for when I call you."

*

Luke doesn't have to wait long. He can hear his name being called only a couple of minutes after Ashton left for the living room. When he enters the dimly lit room he immediately spots Ashton sitting on the sofa whilst another man is sitting in a sofa chair opposite of the hazel eyed man. They both have heavy glasses in their hands and there is an expensive bottle of whiskey open on the table.

Luke pads barefooted into the living room, his fingers playing with the hems of Ashton's shirt. He checked his reflection in the mirror before he exited the bedroom so he knows exactly how sinful he looks like. His hair is swept into a messy fringe and his bottom lip is swollen red from biting into it. His arse is barely covered by the white shirt and the black Brazilian panties can be seen if he bends down just a little bit.

The man in the chair is clearly intrigued by Luke as he is taking his time examining his appearance. The stranger must not be older than Ashton. Maybe even a year or two younger than him. Luke has to admit he is very handsome with his strong jawline and tattoos peeking from the underneath a fitted blue shirt.

"Come here baby boy, sit on Daddy's lap." Ashton softly calls out to Luke who automatically starts making his way towards the older man.

"That's it. What a good boy." Ashton praises as Luke climbs onto his lap. He can feel other man's gaze following his every move and he absolutely lives it.

"Here he is. My precious baby boy." The older man grabs for Luke's jaw and turns his head so he can press a series of pecks over Luke's lips.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" The older man addresses the stranger, his grip not letting go of Luke's head. The blond can feel his dick chub up at Ashton's words, something about the older man speaking about him like he can't hear him making the blond all hot and bothered.

"He is quite something." The man replies and Luke whimpers at the sound of the beautiful deep voice praising him.

"Cmon baby boy. Lay across Daddy's lap." Ashton directs as he finally loosened his grip on Luke's jaw. The blond follows the directions obediently but not without sneaking a look at the man in the chair. He notices an empty whiskey glass and hungry eyes travelling up and down his body. Luke hopes the stranger will come because of him tonight.

Once he finally lays across Ashton's lap he gets rewarded with a sharp smack on his bottom, making the princess plug stuck inside him move in the most delicious way.

"Tell me Calum, do you know how to fuck a boy?" Ashton asks, making Luke moan again at the crude words.

"You see, the boys like Luke, they need attention. They need love and they need someone to take care of their needs. They need a strong figure in their life that will manhandle them and spoil them rotten at the same time. They enjoy being used and they enjoy spending your money. They will do anything for the things they want and they will enjoy doing it. The boys like him make for great toys as they will let you do anything to them. Isn't that right Luke?" Ashton's hand is back on the gem of the plug, moving it slowly so that Luke can feel it move but still focus on Ashton's words.

"Yes Daddy." The twink replies dutifully, sending a coy glance in Calum's direction.

"My pretty little gold digger." Ashton says fondly before moving his hand to pull up the edge of the shirt, exposing Luke's panty clad arse to the other man.

"Look at him. Clad in nothing but panties and my shirt. He is most definitely something to look forward to come home to." The older man slips his hand inside the panties, gently kneading Luke's left globe as he continues to talk.

"You see, the thing about boys like Luke is that they enjoy taking it up the arse. The love their little holes played with until they are begging you for your cock. Tell me Calum, do you know how to play with boys' assholes?"

Luke whines at the loss of Ashton's touch as the older removes his hand from the black panties.

"So needy." The older man muses before addressing Calum again. "They love to be eaten out. They love to have their boy pussies licked and tongue fucked until they are begging you for something more. For example Luke here loves nothing more but to ride my face. He whines so prettily it's a shame he isn't a porn star. Sometimes he will get so eager for it he won't stop when I say so. So I will bend him over my knees, just like I have him now, and spank him until his bare arse is as red as his face. He is so pretty when he cries. Big fat tears running down his cheeks as his hard leaking dick rubs against my thigh. Isn't that so baby?" Ashton smacks Luke's bottom before proceeding to gently rub at the abused flash.

"Yes Daddy." The twink replies dutifully, pushing his arse against the older man's touch.

"Here, let's get you out of these panties." Ashton says as he manoeuvres the boy in his lap until the black skimpy panties are tangling around blond's ankles and then falling on the floor.

"They also like toys. Cmon baby, straddle my lap." The older instructs the blond who eagerly climbs into Ashton's lap, clinging to his neck like a little koala. He can feel Ashton's big strong hands traveling up his thighs, over the butt cheeks, pushing the white fabric of the shirt away until Luke's bare arse is exposed to the other man. Luke can feel a rush of adrenaline run through his body at the thought of a stranger watching Ashton play with him.

"Waxed smooth and soft as a baby." Ashton says before pulling Luke's cheeks apart and revealing the blue heart shaped base of the plug. A moan and a curse can be heard from behind Luke's back and Luke's dick leaks just a tinny bit against the white shirt still covering his front.

"Those pretty ones are called princess plugs. Pretty anal toys for pretty baby boys." Ashton says fondly into Luke's ear before moving one of his hands towards the gem.

"They come in various sizes. This one..." Ashton carefully pulls on the base, spreading Luke wide open with the other hand so that Calum can clearly see his asshole being spread by the steel. Luke whimpers as he feels the bullet shaped head exit his body and leaving him empty.

"This one is the smallest one. As you can see it's barely the width of the two thumbs put together and because of it's sharp tip it slides inside easily once lubed up properly." Ashton continues to converse with Calum as he is teasingly pushing the tip of the plug in and out of the whining teenager in his lap.

"As I said. They come in various shapes and sizes. We have another, bigger, one which I use to plug him up once I unload inside him. That one keeps him nicely wet and open so when I pull it out of him he is ready for another round." The older man finally pushes the small steel plug all the way in before moving the hand back to spreading the abandoned cheek. "Let me tell ya, there's nothing better than pushing your dick into a wet warm boy hole when you wake up. Just imagine. Pretty boy all opened up and ready for a fuck."

"Fuck Ash." Calum moans again, his deep voice making Luke whimper against Ashton's ear.

"Shhh baby boy. Daddy's here to take care of you." The older man pacifies the blond, removing his hands from Luke's butt, before leaning forward to pick up the bottle of lube.

"Cmon baby boy. Daddy's gonna give you his fingers now. Spread yourself open so that Calum can see you being prepped for a dick." Ashton instructs the teen in his lap, leaving a gentle peck on the rosy cheek before redirecting his attention back to Calum.

"The first rule of fucking a boy or anyone up the arse is lube. You can't just go back there dry. They don't get wet there and no amount of saliva will replace it. Terrible nasty things happen when you don't use the lube and prep before fucking. You don't want hurting your baby boy now do you? You most definitely don't want to tear him up so you better use lube and your fingers before you get your dick involved. Besides, it's fun. Look." Ashton says to Calum before whispering to Luke "That's right baby boy, keep yourself spread wide."

The older man moves one of his hands to help Luke keep himself spread before reaching with the other for the base of the plug before pulling it out and dropping it on the table. The sound of metal hitting the glass is followed by the noise of tube opening and before Luke can even properly protest at the loss of fullness he can feel pads of two fingers gently circling his entrance.

"Make sure to properly lube up your fingers. He might have had a plug up his bum but it was a small one so you need to make sure he is prepared for them before you go shoving them up his arse. Look."

Luke feels the pads of two fingers lightly circling his hole, the pressure constantly increasing, and just when he thinks Ashton will finally push them in, the older man withdraws the touch.

"Daddy please!" Luke whines as he tries to push his bum back on the teasing fingers.

"Tell Daddy what you want Princess." Ashton teases the blond by now rubbing the pads vertically over the muscle.

"Your fingers please." Luke begs desperately.

"They should get everything they want if they beg prettily enough." The older man says conversationally before slowly pushing his fingers inside, the sound of fingers entering the slightly wet passage making Luke blush and hide his face into Ashton's neck.

"Now all you have to do is wait until they are ready. You will know they are adapted to the intrusion in their arse by either squeezing around your fingers or by pushing against them. When they do that you can continue by slowly pulling your fingers in and out until they are well used to it. Good boy. Just like that Luke." Ashton breaks his speech to praise the boy in his lap. "After that, you carefully spread your fingers, you are making the walls inside stretch to adapt for another finger. You can also get them addicted to the feeling of something touching their prostate straight away or wait a bit. I usually give Luke's a little nudge when we are three fingers deep like this-" Ashton breaks the narration to concentrate on jamming his now three fingers against that little bundle of heaven which makes Luke throw his head back in moan as he fucks himself back hard on the fingers stuck inside him.

"Daddy more. Please please Daddy. Touch it again." Luke begs as he tries to make Ashton move his fingers just right.

"Of course Princess." Ashton kisses Luke's shoulder before trailing his lips across younger boy's neck and then further up his neck until he is sloppily kissing along Luke's jaw line as his fingers work skilfully inside the twink on top of him.

"Ready to bounce on Daddy's dick Princess? Gonna show Calum what a good baby boy you are for me? How good you are at riding dick? Yeah?"

"Please Daddy, please." The blond moans as he lifts his hips up to let Ashton pull his dick out.

"Don't forget to lube up your dick. Also always wear rubber if you don't know the boy. I had mine and me tested because we are both into cumplay. Little can compare to spreading your boy open once you fucked him on your load and watch it drip down his thighs, push it around or lick it out of him." The older man speaks as he is lubing his dick up.

"Keep yourself open baby. Show off your pretty little hole."

"Fuck, he is so tight, how are you gonna get your dick inside him?" Calum moans clearly turned on himself.

"Oh my god, he opens up so easily for you." The brown skinned man whines at the sight of Ashton's dick slowly and steadily disappearing inside Luke.

"That's ok baby boy. Just sit still for a moment. Get used to Daddy's dick up your arse. So good for me Princess. Not making any fuss at all." Ashton praises the boy in his lap as he tests the twink's readiness by slowly moving his hips.

The slow movements soon turn into a faster peace until Luke can no longer keep himself spread and has to grab hold of Ashton's arms for the support.

"Daddy, Daddy, please. I wanna." Luke moans as Ashton's brutal peace keeps his dick move against Luke's prostate.

"Cmon baby. Help yourself. Daddy's a bit busy keeping you on top of him. Wrap that pretty little hand of yours around your dick and squirt all over Daddy's belly baby boy." The older man encourages the twink in his lap.

"There you go baby boy. That's right. Just like this. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Daddy, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... DADDY!" Luke yells as his body sizes up and the teen creams all over his fist and Ashton's abbs.

"Such a good boy for me Luke, Princess, Daddy's right behind you." The older man grunts before rabbiting into the blond 2 more times and then throwing his head back in a bliss as his balls empty into the pliant body on top of him.

"Fuck, this was so hot." Calum pants as tell tale sound of flesh on flesh can be heard coming from behind Luke's back.

"Need some help there mate?" Ashton teases as he hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder.

"Can you like pull out of him? Wanna see him dripping it." Calum says as he continues to fuck his fist.

"You heard him baby boy. Calum wants to see your pretty creampie darling." Ashton says lovingly as he lifts the teen off his lap.

"Just like that baby. Good boy. You are doing so well Princess." Ashton praises as he is spreading Luke wide.

"Cmon baby boy. Push it out." The older moves one of the hands from the soft globe to fuck his middle and pointer finger right back past the swollen entrance. "Good boy. Just like that. Keep on pushing it out. Just a little bit more." The older encourages as he feels the sticky liquid run down his fingers.

"Fuck, he is so full of it." Calum moans.

Ashton gently removes his fingers from the abused entrance before he brings the sticky fingers to Luke's mouth, not waiting for his response as he unceremoniously pushes them past the bitten pink lips.

"That's it baby boy. Lap Daddy's come up. I know you prefer it straight into your mouth but this will have to do for now." The older says as he keeps on fucking Luke's mouth with his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Can be heard from behind Luke's back and then Calum is moaning loudly and coming all over his fist.

"Did you hear what you made him do?" Ashton smiles at the fucked out Luke who only whines softly in reply. "Such a good baby boy." He praises before removing the fingers from Luke's mouth and letting him collapse against his chest.

"So, how do I go about getting myself one of these pretty boys?"

*

It was Friday and Luke was just done with his classes, coming back to Michael lazing around on the couch.

"A package came for you earlier today." He says from his position on the couch, his head lolling over the armrest backward.

"Oh, what is it?" Luke asks as he makes his way into the living room, his eyes immediately drawn to the package on the table.

"I don't know. Open it up!" Michael excited as a child on a Christmas morning watches as Luke opens the box and moves the papers around until a guitar case appears from beneath a bubble wrap.

Michael knocks the box of the table, making space for the case. He watches closely as Luke opens the case just to reveal a golden guitar.

"Oh my God!" Michael whispers quietly, his eyes full of wonder and desire.

"So, how do I go about getting myself one of these pretty boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
